Paul Furio
Paul Furio was an Immortal from Italy. In his travels, he became friends with Immortal Connor MacLeod and Mortal Arman Volkov. The Kurgan and the Temnotiye On January 12, 1964, Paul was in East Berlin, where he first met Connor MacLeod, who was on a mission to stop the creation of super-soldiers made by the Soviet Union. He also met up with Immortal Tasya Desny, whom Paul had encountered before. Despite their hostilities, the three were forced to join together when they felt another Immortal in the cathedral that the super-soldiers were possibly being held in. After easily sneaking into the cathedral, the trio soon found the rumors to be true, seeing super-soldiers in tanks being worked on by Doctor Arman Volkov. They soon found out that the other Immortal they sensed was the Kurgan.''Highlander'' #2 Quickly, the Kurgan released the super-soldiers known as the Temnotiye, who were genetically enhanced and, while they were still mortal, aged at a slower rate compared to a regular Mortal. Paul, Connor, and Tasya were forced to fight off the Temnotiye. While they were able to fend themselves, the sheer numbers of them caused the trio to start to grow weaker. However, Volkov was able to blow up the church, allowing them to escape with Volkov along with them. Despite their escape, Volkov's wife and daughter were soon killed by the Kurgan and the Temnotiye. Connor then snuck into the Kurgan's plane to Siberia, with Paul, Tasya, and Volkov on the plane behind them.''Highlander'' #3 Both planes crashed into one another, forcing Paul, Tasya, and Volkov to a factory that was nearby. They then fought off the remaining Temnotiye as Connor was battling against the Kurgan. All of them were being beaten badly, until Volkov fired a laser cannon at the Kurgan. Before the Temnotiye could do anything more, Soviet officials, who had actually been order by Tasya herself, stormed into the factory and either shot or arrested the all of the surviving Temnotiye. Disgusted by Tasya's actions Connor, Furio, and Volkov left without the aid of Soviet officials. Back in New York, they said their goodbyes to Connor. Paul spent a few weeks in New York with Volkov and then the two went to Paul's estate in Rome.''Highlander'' #4 Resurgence of the Temnotiye In 1986, Paul and Volkov were contacted by Tasya Desny and traveled to Paris where they met back up with Connor. Earlier, Tasya had arrested a man who she soon figured out to be a survivor of the Temnotiye. The prisoner soon escaped and gave a threat to Connor before killing himself. Right afterwards, the four saw on television that a nuclear facility in Chernobyl had been destroyed. Connor knew it marked the resurgence of the Temnotiye and the four went to Russia.''Highlander'' #0 On the plane ride there, they were shot down by the Temnotiye. Surviving the crash, Paul, Connor, and Tasya were forced to fight against the Temnotiye. However, the Temnotiye quickly escaped, leaving the four to be captured by the KGB.''Highlander'' #1 The four were taken into KBG custody and brought in for questioning. Tasya was able to break them all out and they left Moscow on a train headed for Sibera. The four then left Moscow on a train headed for Sibera. They were able to cross into Siberia without danger. Once off the train, they stole a nearby truck. Unbeknownst to them, a Temnotiye had been following them from Moscow and contacted the Temnotiye leader, who was preparing to strike. In Siberia, the group found the location of the facility and were able to easily go through all traps inside. They soon discovered that the entire mission was just a trap set up by Tasya in order to find the location of the facility. She had required Volkov to complete his work on the Temnotiye as well as kill the two Immortals who could stand in her way. She was planning on using the Temnotiye in order to win The Game. In order to provide a distraction for Connor, Paul sacrificed himself to Tasya. Legacy Paul's death allowed Connor to kill the remaining Temnotiye, as well as take Tasya's head. Personality and traits Paul had a sharp wit and wasn't always ready to trust someone, evidenced by his multiple encounters with Tasya. However, when he did put trust in someone, he treated them like good friends. Paul showed he was ready to help those he cared about, as evidenced by inviting Volkov to stay at his estate, especially after Volkov had just lost his family. His final act of self-sacrifice came when he willingly died in order to save Connor and Volkov, which in turned was able to cause the final destruction of the Temnotiye once and for all. Appearances Comics *''Highlander #0-4'' References Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Furio